<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unfolding of Melina Vostokoff by Hclxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583422">The Unfolding of Melina Vostokoff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs'>Hclxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playlist shuffle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lovers to Friends, Melina Vostokoff Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Relationship, T'Challa (Marvel) Feels, Wakanda (Marvel), in the past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff-Udaku sacrificed herself in order to bring everyone back. </p><p>And a bitter and disgusting part of her hated Natasha for dying, especially for people who hated her and constantly judged her on her past and mistakes she had made. Melina couldn't even count the people that deserved Natasha on one hand. Yelena and Alexei didn't and she definitely didn't because they all abandoned her. The Avengers deserved her, they were here family when she, Yelena and Alexei weren't. T'Challa deserved her, he loved her despite knowing her past and accepted it with her, he didn't just try to ignore it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playlist shuffle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unfolding of Melina Vostokoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If anyone asks,<br/>
I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)<br/>
Yeah what do I care<br/>
If they believe me or not (believe me or not)<br/>
Whenever I feel<br/>
Your memory is breaking my heart<br/>
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all<br/>
Act like there's nothing wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cry, Glee version </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Melina first came to it took her a minute to realize that it was no fall spring but early spring, it took her a few sections after that to realize there was people in her apartment. After knowing she wasn't going to fall down or pass out she ran out of the building, calling Alexei as soon as she was off the busy streets of Seattle and in a quiet coffee shop that she sometimes visited. He answered after only a few seconds of ringing. The call wasn't long but he told her what he knew, five years ago the Avengers lost and half the population turned to dust, there was a breakthrough and Natasha called him three days ago saying they were going to do something big but he hadn't heard from her since. </p><p>Four hours later after she left the coffee shop and was in a care rental building the news released everything they knew. </p><p>Tony Stark, died saving the universe from Thanos during a battle in New York with the Avengers and pretty much every other hero to exist. </p><p>Natasha Romanoff-Udaku sacrificed herself in order to bring everyone back. </p><p>And a bitter and disgusting part of her hated Natasha for dying, especially for people who hated her and constantly judged her on her past and mistakes she had made. Melina couldn't even count the people that deserved Natasha on one hand. Yelena and Alexei didn't and she definitely didn't because they all abandoned her. The Avengers deserved her, they were here family when she, Yelena and Alexei weren't. T'Challa deserved her, he loved her despite knowing her past and accepted it with her, he didn't just try to ignore it. </p><p>He loved her like she loved Natasha once, with everything he had and beyond death. </p><p>He loved her like she still loved her fallen sister and that bitter part of her hated T'Challa for it, because maybe if he didn't exist or they didn't met when she was nineteen Natasha would have still loved her and then maybe just maybe she wouldn't be dead. </p><p>Natasha moved on, why didn't she?</p><p>Melina got a rental car but had no clue where she was going, her first thought was to find Alexei, Natasha, and Yelena but Alexei wanted to be left alone, Yelena wasn't answering her calls, and Natasha died three days ago so instead of driving she pulled over and got out of the car, emptying her stomach on the side of the road. After a few minutes she got back in the car, seeing she had a missed call from an unknown number she assumed it was an accident until they called back. </p><p>She stared at the phone for a few seconds before answering. "Hello?"</p><p>"Melina?" An accented voice spoke. </p><p>"T'Challa." It wasn't a question. "I saw the news, I'm sorry."</p><p>The man on the other end sighed, deep and heavy. "My wife died a hero but the news constantly talking about her isn't helping."</p><p>She laughed humorlessly. "No, it really isn't."</p><p>They stayed silent for a few moments, it was awkward and unwelcome but neither of them knew what to say.</p><p>"I loved her." Melina admitted. "I still love her."</p><p>"I know," T'Challa automatically answered. "She told me a long time ago." He grew silent for a moment before he spoke again. "She loved you too."</p><p> Melina choked back a sob before mumbling and quick sorry before hanging up and tossing her phone into the seat beside her and cared until she couldn't any more and her body hurt.</p><p>Natasha loved her. And God it hurt because Natasha was dead and she wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it over yet?<br/>
Can I open my eyes?<br/>
Is this as hard as it gets?<br/>
Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br/>
Cry </em>
</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The closer it gets to may the more excited I get for the Black Widow movie and this family and I can't get it out of my head. I'll do one for Alexei and Yelena before I start doing other things that are happier. I also wrote this while I was dying my hair green and drinking wine because I was in my feels.</p><p>Lyrics come from Cry originally By Kelly Clarkson but the Glee version because I really REALLY love that version.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>